Once Upon a Supernatural
by CriminallyCastle
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam Winchester find out about the supernatural happenings in Storybrooke? Dean finally finds the one that got away, but how does he react, and can they find Regina Mills in time? This is my take on how it all happened when Tamara and Greg captured Regina in order to find out what happened to his father. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Back again with a new story! Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review! It helps so much. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **_

"Dean, come look at this." Sam Winchester turned his laptop to his older brother, Dean. As soon as the screen was in front of Dean, Sam began to read it aloud to him, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to him. "Says here, that a town by the name of Storybrooke, Maine has been seeing some 'strange' things lately."

Dean raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he displayed his disinterest, "Yeah, so?" He shook his head and continued piecing together the colt he held. Sam glanced over at Dean, eyeing the gun parts displayed on the table and sighed.

"Strange things such as people disappearing, a human heart being found by the local sheriff, in a box, oh…" Sam frowned, causing Dean to sigh as he placed the disassembled gun down on the table.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" He peered over at the article and skimmed it quickly. "Missing Mayor… Oh, that mayor is hot!" He sipped a beer and stood up. "Tomorrow, we'll go check it out." He winked and walked back to his bedroom, leaving Sam alone to finish reading the article.

_Strange disturbances have been claimed to occur in Storybrooke, a small town that nobody seemed to have any knowledge of until now. Reporters claim that these strange happenings began happening last year-2012, when a woman disappeared and was found lying in the alleyway. The town's Mayor, Regina Mills claims that everything is alright and that they've got everything under control. However, it wasn't until this year-May 2013 that she went missing. Storybrooke's only Sheriff, Emma Swan, has conducted an investigation, but so far, barely any leads have been found as of yet. _

"Emma, what if we can't find my mom?" Henry looked up at Emma and frowned. "I love her, I don't want to lose her." He followed his biological mother around the apartment, watching as she gathered her gun and car keys. She had to find Regina. Even if she was the evil queen, she was also Henry's mother. And despite what other's thought, Emma believed she really was trying to not use magic.

"Well, Henry, I'm not really sure. But I'll find her. I promise." She nodded and bent down to her son's level, cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his forehead gently. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." She holstered her gun and nodded as she walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

It had been days since anyone had seen Regina. And for the past few days, everything in the town of Storybrooke seemed to actually be quiet for once… Too quiet. That was how she knew something was going on with the mayor. She had even gone to her house, only to find her gone. It wasn't until yesterday, when they had found a lead in the investigation. Sardines. The smell had led her to know where Regina was being held. She closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. It wasn't until she had gotten in the yellow bug that she realized just how much she missed Regina. Missed Regina? She paused, her heart rate beginning to increase. Since when did she ever think about Regina in that way? What was going on?

As she turned down the street, a dark car pulled out in front of her. Cursing, she whipped her head to the side, glaring at the car that had passed her. Emma swallowed hard, her eyes catching sight of none other than Dean Winchester in the driver's seat. She took a double take and turned down the street that the '67 Chevy Impala had turned into. He had looked no different from what she remembered of him, except for the fact that he was definitely older. 15 years could really age a person. She followed them down the street, making it her duty as the sheriff to see why they were here. Of course, ever since the curse had been lifted, anyone could enter into Storybrooke.

Pushing her light blonde hair back, she parked the car a few yards away from the Impala, making sure the trees blocked the view.

"Sammy, are you sure this is the right town? Barely anyone's here. How could such a small town have reports of the supernatural?" He shook his head as he walked towards the back of the vehicle. He popped the trunk and opened it. "What exactly are we dealing with anyway?"

Emma moved closer, trying to see into the trunk. As if to answer her prayers, Dean produced a large wooden stake. He tossed it to his younger brother and nodded before shuffling through the contents of the trunk for a second time.

"Uh, I'm not sure… There's been a bunch of reports. I'm surprised it took us this long to find this place" He shrugged and studied the trunk as well. "I heard there was a werewolf problem here a while ago, but there's been no evidence that they're still here."

Emma felt herself release a soft breath as she thought of Ruby. Also known as Red Riding Hood, or the Werewolf of Storybrooke. She shuddered, picturing Ruby being hunted once again. She had already been through so much, all of them. There was Regina, well, everything that had happened with Cora, and then Snow, Emma's mother. She shook her head as she remembered the history of her real family. Everything seemed so ridiculous. Mr. Gold was Henry's grandfather, as was Charming. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts of it. She continued watching, crouching close by a tree stump. She froze as her foot slipped on a wet leaf and she slid slightly, a gasp leaving her mouth as she cried to stifle it.

It was too late though. Both Sam and Dean hadn't missed her little outburst. She felt a hand grab her wrist and she swallowed, trying to get a look at her attacker. Large hands gripped her tight from behind and she kicked and thrashed around until she was released.

"Emma?!" Dean looked down at her and his eyes widened.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked from Dean to the blonde, realization dawning over him. "Uh, Dean… You know the Sheriff?"

Dean glared at Sam and muttered, "Shut up, Sam."

Emma smiled and shrugged, taking a step closer to Dean. "Dean, Hi, It's been, what, fifteen years at least?" A ghost of a smile brushed her lips and she nodded, looking down at the wooden stake in his hand. "Um, so… What brings you two here?"

She raised an eyebrow at the silence shared between the taller brother and Dean. "Actually, um, Ems, we were here… to investigate."

She nodded, not quite believing him as she eyed the two of them. They definitely had height on their side, even if she were wearing her heeled boots. "Mhmm… Investigate what, exactly? Dean, who called you here?"

"Oh, Ems, Haven't you heard? FBI was called in."

He handed out his fake badge to her and shrugged. She snorted as she looked at them. "Oh, yeah. You're definitely FBI, Dean. Now, tell me why you're really here. I'm the only Sheriff in this town, and I did not make any calls to the "FBI", so spill."

"Alright, alright. Emma, this is my brother, Sam. He was only in middle school when we were in high school. I-we hunt downworlders. Meaning demons, vampires, werewolves-"

"-ghosts, wendigos, and shape shifters, and-"

"Okay, Sam, she gets the picture." Dean scrubbed his hand down his face and looked down at Emma, "Yes, basically the supernatural… Our grandparents did it, our mother, our dad did it, and we do it." He shrugged, watching as the shock melted from her face and changed into a blank expression as she began to process everything.

"So there are more of you… You guys are… like heroes in a way?" She cocked her head and glanced from Dean to Sam, and then back to Dean. "Alright then, why don't you both come with me to the department…? I'll explain a few things. I think you two should know something special about this town…" She nodded and led them back to their own car as she turned back to her bug.

A few hours later, after Emma had explained to the two siblings that the town was literally from a storybook, hence the name 'Storybrooke', she gave them a room at the small motel down the street.

Sam sighed and tilted his head at Dean as he sprawled out on one of the beds. "So, how'd you know Emma? We've never been to Maine."

Dean sighed and flipped onto his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "We dated in high school for a bit." He shrugged and released a sigh.

"Oh…" After a few moments of silence, Dean walked over to his bed across the room and shrugged, "Why didn't you remember her name when I read the news article?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I don't know, Sammy. We moved around a lot, I had a new girlfriend each week. How could I remember?"

As if accepting this as an answer, Sam nodded and lay down in his own bed with a huff. "Good night, Dean."

"Night, Sammy. Tomorrow we'll talk to Emma and the other town's folk."

_**A/N: I hope y'all liked this first chapter. I'm kind of in a rush at the moment, so I'll start working on chapter two soon if I get enough reviews. Thanks, and please do remember to leave your thoughts/ideas for next chapters!**_

_**-Em.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Back again with a new story! Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review! It helps so much. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **_

"Tell me where my father is!"

Regina's upper lip arched in a slight smirk as she watched Greg pace the room crazily. His brow furrowed in anger, eyes darkening as she let out a wicked laugh.

To answer her laughter, he turned up the dial on the electricity. "You have one more chance. Tell me where my father is, you bitch!" Without giving the brunette much of a chance to answer, he flicked the switch, allowing bolts of electricity to be delivered into Regina's body. He watched as she screamed in pain, wanting nothing else than to be free of him.

She would not break. She was the unbreakable Regina Mills, the Evil Queen, as Henry and everyone else had called her…

_Henry._

Regina sucked in a deep breath, a foul taste filled her mouth, as the air filled her nostrils. She would survive for him. She would prove him wrong, show him how much she really loved him, how much she wanted to be good to him How she wanted to change. Out of the whole of Storybrooke, there were only three people who still believed in her. Henry, Emma, and partly Mary Margaret. The reason why, she did not understand. She had always been horrible to Emma and Mary Margaret. What made them so good? What made them believe in her?

As if sensing the shift in her emotions, Greg flicked the switch again, letting bursts of electricity travel through her. She screamed louder than the first this time, however, the pain was beginning to fade. She was going numb.

As Emma showed Dean and Sam the evidence, Dean glanced around the station discretely. "Wow, so this is all yours?"

Emma looked up at him and nodded, biting her bottom lip, "Yes, yes it is. Now can we please focus? I have something to share with you both…" At his nod, she continued. "Alright, well, this may come as a shock to the two of you, but…"

Dean and Sam both raised an eyebrow at the blonde, eyeing her over.

"Oh, okay. Maybe not. But Storybrooke is unlike any other town. Regina Mills, she's the evil queen, literally the evil queen. Mary Margaret is Snow White…"

Sam cleared his throat and nodded, "Alright, and who are you?"

Emma paused awkwardly, hesitating before answering. "I… I'm the Savior."

Dean glanced at Sam, shooting him a glance as Emma sighed. "I know, I know, it's all so weird, but-"

"Weird? Nah, We've seen weird. This is… Well, this is just different." Dean shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Come on, Ems. Let's go find the evil queen." He smirked and began to walk out of the office, only to be grabbed by the shoulder.

"Dean, don't mock me. I didn't choose for any of this to happen. I didn't believe it at first, and look where that's gotten me. I have a kid." She shook her head, eyeing him with green eyes.

Dean nodded, sighing softly as he bowed his head. "Alright, then. I'm sorry I laughed. Shall we go then?" He held the door open for Emma and his brother, following along after them. As Emma approached her car, he looked at Sam and then Emma, pausing. "Um, maybe we should take mine?" He eyed the small bug and shrugged, "Just a thought." Surely that bug couldn't fit his ginormous brother.

He unlocked the impala and climbed in, watching as Sam let Emma take the passenger seat. "So, Emma, where exactly is this place?"

"Down by the docks. I'll tell you when to turn. For now, just pull out straight ahead." She smiled slightly as their eyes connected for a brief moment. "So, how long have you and the moose been hunting demons and such?"

Dean smirked at Sam through the rearview mirror as he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ah, Sammy, you know she's not the first one to call you a moose. Crowley also has, remember?" Sam rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as Dean looked back to Emma.

"Well, I've been doing it since I was a kid, pretty much.." He shrugged and gestured at his brother, "Same with him. That's why we moved a lot." He paused and studied her, "You told me you were in foster care all of those years ago… Did you ever find your real parents?"

Silently, she nodded, pursing her lips as she hesitated. "Take the next left." She paused once more briefly, looking out the window. "I did, actually. Mary Margaret and David Nolan are."

"Wait, but you said Mary Margaret was Snow White…" Sam looked up from the ground and eyed the woman.

"I did, but I told you that this town was odder than most. Turns out I have a very off family history. I'll explain that later. Now, turn down that road, and then we're at the docks. We'll have to be quiet, though. Any sound can alert them of our presence."

"Got it… Ems?"

She glanced up at Dean before he exited the vehicle. "Mhm?"

"I'm glad you found your family."

She smiled warmly, silently thanking him as they finally climbed out of the car. They had parked a couple hundred feet away from the building, just as precaution. "Come on, let's go find Regina. She's in here." Emma rolled up her pant leg and pulled out a small pistol from her boot. As she was about to pull another one for Dean, he worked his out from his own holster, grinning down at her as he showed her his glock.

Sam reached for his own and nodded, clicking the safety off, and entering himself into badass mode. "Allons y."

Emma and Dean both turned to him, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Allan's what?"

"Allons y… It's, uh, French? The Tenth Doctor? David Tennant? Doctor Who?" As neither of them seemed to know what he were referring to, he sighed. "Dean, he played that guy you like in the fourth Harry Potter."

"OH! I liked that dude! He was one helluva-"

Before he could continue, a shrill scream cut him off, shaking Emma to the core. "That's Regina!"

Getting into position, she led both of them into the dark and foul building. She worked her way around the corners, taking step after step into the darkness. As she backed around a bend, she bumped into someone, stifling a soft squeal, she turned around quickly to find Mary Margaret and David. "What the hell are you two doing here?" She hissed, trying to calm her heart rate.

"We're here to look for Regina…" She glanced at the two men behind her daughter and studied them in the darkness. "Um, Emma, who are they?"

"Oh, This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They came to help… I'll explain later." She nodded, glancing at her father and sighing. "Alright, let's split up. Mary Margaret and David will go down the left, Dean and I'll go to the right, and Sam? You okay with yourself?"

"Yeah, not a problem. Just be careful down here." He nodded and broke off from the group.

"Greg, they're here! We have to go!" The female who had been silent all of this time, finally spoke up as she watched the hidden security camera. Regina perked up, her heart beginning to beat again. They were coming for her. But who was 'they'? Emma, no doubt… Possibly Mary Margaret, and Charming, even? She closed her eyes as Greg moved closer to her, invading her personal space.

"NO! I am NOT leaving until I know." He was so close to tears now. Regina grinned wickedly as he leaned closer, studying her. She was so close to breaking free. If she could just…

"Tell me what you did to my father!" He spat, growling deep in his throat as Tamara tried to get his attention.

"He's dead." She whispered viciously, her white teeth glistening in the dim light. He slapped her across the face, the contact of his bare palm burning against her cheek. She sucked in a breath and watched as he delivered one last burst of electricity before running out after Tamara. She heard voices growing near, but after a few moments, they seemed to grow fainter and fainter. She was dying.

As Emma ran down the long hallway that seemed to stretch forever, she caught a sign of movement from the corner of her eye. She stopped shortly, causing Dean to nearly trip over her. "What, what is it?"

"I thought I just saw…" She began, but trailed off, taking a step towards the corner. As she moved, she heard a shuffle of feet behind her, a gun clattered to the ground. She turned around, her gun pointed straight out at the attacker. "Tamara." She growled, getting into the defensive position as Tamara wrapped her arms around Dean, holding him tightly.

"Oh my, this is a twist in our story." She sneered, holding her own gun to Dean's head. "It's the brave little princess coming to the rescue. I guess that makes you the Damsel in Distress, huh, handsome?" She smirked, her dark eyes tracing over Dean. Emma watched as Neal, her ex-boyfriend, Tamara's fiancé come to the rescue.

Neal kicked her legs out from underneath her, watching as she went down, the gun sliding across the concrete. "Emma! You okay?"

Emma nodded quickly, picking up Dean's glock and returning it to him. He grabbed it and sighed, looking over at Neal. "Thanks, man." The two men looked down upon Tamara, watching as she tried to struggle against them.

"You may have me, but Greg is still there!" She growled, gritting her teeth as she kicked against them.

Both Dean and Neal looked up at Emma, nodding for her to go and find Regina. "We've got her. Go."

Without hesitating, Emma took off down the rest of the hall. Her heart was racing, her head pounding. She needed to find Regina, and fast. Completely out of breath, she called out for her. The name ringing off the walls in darkness. The building felt like a labyrinth, everywhere she turned, she felt she had already been down that way. It was just all too identical. She called out again, panting for breath all the while.

She finally came across a large room, hidden by a heavy door. She pushed at it but it didn't budge. She ran her shoulder into it, groaning in pain. She paused, the pain reminding her of something that she could use. Something she so rarely did use… Her magic. But would it even work? She barely knew how to use her magic. She heard a soft sob and she sucked in a breath. Regina was in that room. She had to at least try.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on opening the door, she cleared her mind of anything but the door and Regina, and in a swirl of purple smoke, the door opened with a loud creak. Emma opened her eyes in shock as the smoke cleared. She rushed into the dark and muggy room, the smell of mold invading her nostrils. She choked on a cough and looked around the room quickly, spotting Regina on a table.

"Oh, God. Regina!" She practically ran towards the brunette, needing to know if she would survive. "Regina, please." Regina's eyes were closed. Emma placed her hand over Regina's pulse, trying to see if she were even still alive. She waited… waited… and waited, but nothing happened. There was no pulse. Emma moved her hand to her forehead, gasping softly at the icy touch as she whispered, "Not you."

She shook her head and bit her lip, glancing down at the mayor. She inhaled softly, tears beginning to well in her eyes, stinging and burning the green emeralds. She brushed her thumb against Regina's cheek and felt her heart sink.

"Emma?"

It was Sam. Emma slowly looked up and eyed her ex-boyfriend's brother glumly. "Hm?"

"I don't know how things work around here, really… but, you said this town was magical like a storybook?"

Emma blinked in confusion, until finally it hit her. "True love's kiss." She whispered under her breath and glanced down at Regina's red lips. They looked… soft. Emma cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to break the urge to run her index finger over the softness. "But.. I don't love Regina." She shook her head and looked back at Sam.

He shrugged and ran a hand through his long dark hair, "I don't know, maybe, maybe you're wrong. But Emma, I think it's worth a shot… Don't you? You could possibly save her life." He watched her sigh and he smiled warmly, comforting her. "I won't even tell Dean."

Cracking a small smile, she hesitated, her eyes focusing on Regina's face. She looked so… calm. So sweet, and sol… not the evil queen. A side that only few have ever seen. Emma Swan was one of them. Sucking in a breath, she slowly lowered herself to Regina. She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to Regina's gently in a chaste kiss.

She pulled back with a small gasp, hoping it had worked, praying that it had.

Milliseconds passed by, milliseconds turning into moments. She stared down at Regina until finally, she felt it, rather than saw it. Her heart fluttered softly as Regina's eyes began to open, her heart beginning to beat once again. She had found what she had been pleading for. A sign of life.

Regina slowly released a breath, "Swan?!" Anger was present in her voice as her eyebrows furrowed, her forehead crinkling. Emma backed away instinctively and bit her lip, nibbling it raw. Before she could back away too far, Regina's face softened, the lines on her forehead were erased, as was the anger in her voice… in fact…

Regina Mills seemed to be smiling. And it wasn't even a smug smile. Emma breathed out softly, watching the other woman with caution. "Regina?" She cleared her throat awkwardly and shifted the weight from one foot to the other.

"Emma?" She looked up at the blonde and slowly brought herself to a sitting up position, despite the pain she felt in her body. "Kiss me again…" She whispered softly, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders. The woman had no choice, but to comply. She slowly met Regina, her chest brushing against the mayor's, as their lips meant in a second kiss, this time sweeter than the first time. Emma felt Regina kiss her, as she kissed her. "You found me…"

"Always." She breathed against the brunette's supple lips, sighing softly at the contact.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please do remember to leave your thoughts/ideas for next chapters!**_

_**-Em.**_


End file.
